


Pillow Talk

by TanyaReed



Series: Life's Full of Surprises [1]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has a question she just has to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Meg lay with her face resting on Ray's shoulder and her arm flung over his bare stomach. Her leg was tangled with his, and her hand absently and contentedly caressed his ribcage.

She loved when he gently ran his fingers through her hair, as he was doing. The rise and fall of his chest was soothing, and Meg felt herself drifting towards sleep.

He always acted as if she were precious, as if there were nowhere else he would rather be than in bed loving her.

It had started simply enough, well, simply if anything between the two of them could be considered simple. They had had a fight in her office, one of those fiery shouting matches that she didn't have with anyone but him. Suddenly, he had grabbed her and kissed her. Shocked and aroused, she had hungrily kissed him back. The kiss was as passionate as the fight had been, and they found themselves on her couch shedding clothes and exploring each other. In broad daylight. With the door unlocked.

It had been as amazing as it had been surprising, but Meg had told both Ray and herself that it could never happen again. The thing with Ray was that he never listened and before she knew it, it had happened again. And again. And again.

That had been over a month ago, and Meg's resistance had quickly fallen by the wayside. They met whenever they could, giving in to the sparks that threatened to consume them, and spending the nights tangled in each other's arms.

They never talked about what was happening between them, preferring instead to spend their time together touching and tasting, but Meg found she was starting to depend on it. She missed him terribly on the nights they weren't together, and she wondered if he missed her.

As their bodies became familiar with each other, Meg began to wonder other things as well. There was something she wanted to know but she had always been afraid to ask.

Tonight, though, as sleep beckoned, she knew she had to ask him. It was starting to become important to her. She might not like the answer—in fact, Meg was beginning to understand that it could hurt her—but she had to find out the truth.

Her stomach fluttered in apprehension as she quietly said, “Ray?”

“Yeah?” His voice was soft, and she felt it more against her cheek than she heard it with her ears.

His hand dropped from her hair to trail over her shoulder and down her torso to rest possessively on her hip. Meg couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped her, and she almost made up her mind not to ask.

“Meg?” he prodded when she didn't say anything.

Meg ran her hand over his stomach and up across his chest, trying to memorize the feel of him in case she never got to do it again.

“Do you like me?” she asked, her voice still quiet.

“I always do this with people I can't stand, Meg,” he said seriously, though she could hear the teasing beneath it. “It gives me a thrill.”

“Ray.” She slapped him gently and pulled away from him, sitting up.

“Where're you goin'?”

“I just...”

“You just what?” The serious tone was real this time.

She couldn't look at him. “I need to know.”

What she needed was to get out of his bed and put on her clothes so she could go home and think about this. She had been doing too much feeling lately and not enough thinking. She could see that now, with Ray's non-answer ringing in her ears.

She heard him sit up too, but she kept her face turned away.

“You want to know if I like you?”

She nodded. “I'll understand if you don't. I know you think I'm an ice queen...”

“No, I don't.”

“I've heard you, Ray. I've heard the things you say to Fraser about me. What I don't understand is why, after the first couple of times, you continued to seek me out. Are you just playing with me? I mean, you don't have to like someone to feel lust.”

“Meg.” His hand went to her shoulder and squeezed before it gently ran soothingly down her back.

“I know I've been mean to you. To Fraser. To everyone, really. I'm prickly, and I'm logical and focused...”

“You're also beautiful and passionate and strong and when you're happy you have a smile that lights up your face.”

She glanced at him and found that he was studying her.

“Yes,” he continued. “I like you. I've always liked you. You pissed me off. Sometimes you acted like a bitch. You made me want to strangle you, but you also found a way for Fraser to work for you and with me at the same time. You saved my bacon, and if it wasn't for you, me and Frase would probably still be wandering around in that sub.”

“I don't understand,” she admitted.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “You're human, Meg. I'm sure I pissed you off and I acted like a jerk and you wanted to strangle me.”

“Sometimes,” she mumbled.

“And do you like me?”

She met his eyes. “Yes. I like you a lot.”

More every day, she thought.

He cupped her cheek. “I was hopin' you'd say that. Now, let's go to sleep...unless...”

“Unless?”

He bent and placed a firm kiss on her neck. When Meg didn't protest, he moved his lips slowly down to nip at her collarbone.

“Is that all you ever think about?” she asked, feeling herself smile.

“Yes.”

The hand that cupped her cheek moved down too, and she felt an answering tingle in the middle of her body. Dragging his face back up, she kissed him.

He said he liked her, and she believed him. For now, that was enough. It made her happy because soon it would be too late for her to turn back. As her body enthusiastically began the rhythm the two of them were beginning to know so well, she realized that she was falling in love with him.

But that was something she could always worry about later.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has kind of been at the back of my mind for awhile. When I sat down yesterday to work on another story, I suddenly started writing this one. It just flowed out of me. It's very different from my usual stuff, and I hope that someone out there enjoys it.


End file.
